mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista delle Conversazioni Guida di Palutena
Questa è una lista delle conversazioni tra Pit e Palutena e/o Viridi, durante la presenza sua e di un altro personaggio nello scenario del Tempio di Palutena in Super Smash Bros. per Wii U e in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate''. Le Conversazioni si attivano tenendo premuto il pulsante della provocazione inferiore di Pit per due volte di seguito velocemente. In Super Smash Bros. per Wii U Abitante * Viridi; Oh, guardate! È l'Abitante! * Pit: L'Abitante? Ma che nome originale... * Viridi: Beh, perché... come vorresti chiamare l'abitante di un villaggio? Ad ogni modo, mostra un po' di rispetto! Si dice che combatta molto lealmente. * Pit: Come mai? * Viridi: Forse perché al suo villaggio c'è una Talpa che punisce chi bara! * Pit: Resetti! * Palutena: Il Razzo Gironio dell'Abitante fa molto male, quindi fai del tuo meglio per rifletterlo. Bowser * Pit: Quando penso a Bowser, me lo immagino sempre rinchiuso nel suo castello a prepararsi a qualche battaglia. * Viridi: Oppure giocare a golf o a guidare un go-kart. * Pit: Oggi sembra che sia in vena di piantare grane. Sarà perché lo hanno messo in un picchiaduro? * Viridi: Ho sentito dire che Mario, quando ha affrontato Bowser per la prima volta, ha usato un'ascia per far crollare il ponte con il suo avversario sopra. * Palutena: sembra proprio una cosa da film d'azione a 8-bit! * Pit: Sarò sincero: ho un po' di paura. * Palutena: Tranquillo, Bowser sarà potente, ma la sua difesa offre diversi varchi. Usa il cervello e attendi il momento ideale per contrattaccare. Bowser Jr. * Pit: Ma quello è Bowser Junior? * Viridi: Sì. È l'erede al trono dei Koopa. * Palutena: Chissà se è stato il padre a comprargli quell'Auto Clown Junior. È dotata di tutti gli accessori. * Pit: Ehi, mi è venuto in mente un nome ancora più appropriato. Cosa te ne pare di... Gusciocottero? * Viridi: Vabbè. Ovviamente, la Auto Clown Junior è un veicolo molto insidioso. * Palutena: È immune a molti attacchi, quindi attacca quando Bowser Junior si espone. * Viridi: Stai suggerendo di colpirlo dall'alto, giusto? Bowserotti * Palutena: Quello/a è uno/a degli scagnozzi di Bowser. Larry Koopa/Morton Koopa Jr./Wendy O. Koopa/Iggy Koopa/Roy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa. * Pit: Mmmh, la somiglianza con Bowser Junior è sorprendente! * Palutena: Quell'Auto Clown Koopa è solo il modello base. * Pit: Immagino che, come erede al trono, Bowser Junior abbia un trattamento di riguardo... * Viridi: In realtà, il rapporto tra Bowser e i suoi scagnozzi è un vero mistero! * Pit: Mi dispiace molto per loro... * Palutena: Gentile da parte tua, ma ti conviene accantonare questi sentimenti se vuoi vincere. Captain Falcon * Pit: Wow, è Captain Falcon! * Viridi: Oh, è un capitano! Quale nave comanda? * Pit: Credo piuttosto che sia un pilota, o qualcosa del genere. * Viridi: Tutti questi personaggi hanno un sacco di abilità di esperienza e combattimento... ma qualche speranza ce l'hai anche tu. Certo, se venissero introdotti anche i veicoli, sarebbe tutt'un altro discorso. * Pit: Per fortuna non è così. Non potrei competere con un veicolo F-Zero o con un Airwing. * Viridi: E comunque quei diffusori G hanno un effetto disastroso sull'ambiente! * Pit: Pero'! Ne sai davvero parecchio di navette spaziali per essere la Dea della Natura! * Palutena: A ogni modo, se sei vicino a Captain Falcon, stai attento alla sua combo di salto e Pugno Falcon. Charizard * Viridi: Oh, spettacolo! È Charizard! Guardate che ali magnifiche! * Pit: Quelle ali saranno anche magnifiche, ma non sono di grande aiuto per volare e planare. * Palutena: Scarsa efficienza nel volo? Direi che suona famigliare. * Pit: Non capisco cosa vuoi insinuare... * Viridi: Dai Pit, negarlo non ti servirà a nulla! Perlomeno Charizard può usare le sue ali per attaccare! * Pit: Beh, io posso usarle per volare... Quando la divina Palutena mi concede il Dono del volo, ecco. * Palutena: Sai, mi sono sempre chiesta se il Dono del volo abbia effetto su altro, oltre alle ali. Per esempio, su tuoi capelli. * Pit: Ma che dici!? Così diventerei calvo! * Palutena: Stiamo divagando. Charizard ha un altro attacco, chiamato Fuococarica. È potente ma è pericoloso persino per Charizard. A ogni modo, schiva il colpo e tieniti a distanza finché non si presenta l'occasione per contrattaccare. Daraen * Pit: Questo personaggio ha qualcosa di strano, divina Palutena! * Palutena: È Daraen, conosciuto anche come l'Avatar. * Pit: Mi chiedo dove sia Chrom... * Palutena: Chi lo sa? Probabilmente starà facendo un sonnellino a casa. * [[Chrom|'Chrom']]: Non sono mica un pigrone. * Pit: Urca! Da dove sei sbucato?! * Chrom: Daraen è un fine stratega, nonché un maestro di magia e della spada folgore. È certamente più utile di un semplice spadaccino come me. * Viridi: E poi tu e Ike siete troppo simili. Non ha molto senso avere due persone uguali, giusto? * Chrom: C-come?! * Palutena: Per di più, tu non hai una mossa di recupero chiamata Etere come Ike, vero? * Chrom: Tieni la bocca chiusa, tu! * Palutena: Eh eh. Torniamo a noi, Daraen può usare la spada folgore e la magia solo per un certo numero di volte. Tienilo a mente. * Pit: Ricevuto! Questo scontro è già bello che vinto! * Chrom: Non ne sarei così sicuro. Ho intenzione di contribuire allo Smash finale di Daraen. Così assaporerai il gusto amaro della sconfitta! * Viridi: Sappiamo che vuoi fare l'eroe, ma puoi entrare in gioco solo se Daraen rompe la Sfera Smash, no? * Chrom: Assaporerai il gusto amaro della sconfitta! ... Dopo che Daraen avrà infranto la Sfera Smash. Diddy Kong * Pit: Oh, guardate! È Diddy Kong! * Viridi: È il piccolo amico di Donkey Kong. * Pit: Chissà se mi lascerà vincere in cambio di una banana... * Palutena: Non sottovalutarlo solo perché è una scimmia. È più veloce e più forte di qualunque umano. * Pit: A meno che non abbia imparato a volare, starò al sicuro! * Palutena: Non può volare, ma è armato di una Nocciol-pistola con cui ti sparerà addosso infinite arachidi. * Pit: E allora? io adoro le arachidi! * Palutena: Non quando ti bombardano la faccia. * Pit: Non saprei, secondo me potrebbe anche piacermi... * Viridi: Dai, Pit! Che cosa non faresti per uno spuntino? * Palutena: Combattere consuma molte energie. * Viridi: Comunque, se riesci a colpire Diddy Kong con la giusta angolazione, lo priverai dei suoi Razzobarili! * Palutena: Pero' esploderanno toccando terra, quindi fa attenzione. Donkey Kong * Pit: Sembra che deva affrontare DK. * Palutena: Le sue braccia sono robuste come tronchi d'albero e in grado di eseguire attacchi estremamente potenti. Per la sua stazza si muove velocemente. La velocità e la potenza, unite a un buon raggio d'azione, fanno di DK un valido combattente. * Pit: Già, peccato che non sappia vestirsi. Quella cravatta non lascia tanto spazio all'immaginazione... * Palutena: Hai ragione, ma quello è il suo look caratteristico. Forse è meglio lasciar perdere l'argomento. * Viridi: Già. Piuttosto, meglio non essere il bersaglio di un suo Pugno gigante o dei suoi attacchi Smash! Quando ti attacca, non usare lo scudo. Pensa solo di evitare il colpo per poi contrattaccare. * Palutena: E fai attenzione a dove atterri. Dr. Mario * Pit: Non credo che quello sia un vero dottore... * Palutena: Io non ne sarei così sicura. I suoi attacchi sono devastanti, deve per forza conoscere almeno l'anatomia. * Viridi: È un ciarlatano. Dicono che combatta i virus lanciandogli contro medicine a caso. Non mi sembra un metodo molto sicuro. * Pit: Meno male che non è il mio medico di famiglia! * Palutena: Dr. Mario è più lento di Mario, ma in compenso è più potente. Attento a non finire in infermeria! Non puoi sapere che terapia possa toccarti! Duo Duck Hunt * Pit: Non voglio combattere contro quel bel cagnolone. * Palutena: Oh, ma non combatterai contro di lui soltanto. Dovrai affrontare anche l'Anatra. * Pit: Quindi... se vinco... Stasera si mangia anatra? * Palutena: Facciamo un passo alla volta, Pit. Questi sono il Duo Duck Hunt, ma è come se fossero in tre. * Pit: Eh? Vuoi dire che sono tre contro uno? * Palutena: Ascolta devi essere prudente. Potrebbero spararti a tradimento. * Pit: Un cecchino misterioso, eh? Devo ammettere che la cosa si fa sempre più interessante! Falco Lombardi * Palutena: Pit, lo riconosci? * Pit: Falco Lombardi! Asso del volo della squadra Star Fox! Gran saltatore! * Palutena: ... Esatto. Ma l'immagine del falco spetta già a Captain Falco. Per me Falco ha più l'aspetto di un fagiano. * Pit: Mmm... i fagiani sono squisiti. * Viridi: Al tuo posto parlerei piano. Se ti sentisse ti farebbe rimangiare tutto. Per restare in tema. * Palutena: Falco era il capo di una banda della galassia, perciò è logico aspettarsi che sappia combattere molto bene. * Pit: Comincio ad avere un po' di paura. Voglio dire, questo tizio è famoso in tutta la galassia! * Palutena: Fa' attenzione agli attacchi a distanza, come le mosse Riflettore e Blaster. * Viridi: Vedrai, è un fulmine nell'estrarre l'arma. Fox McCloud * Pit: Qualche consiglio su come affrontare Fox? * Palutena: Fox McCloud è il capo della squadra Star Fox. La sua caratteristica principale è l'impressionante velocità. * Pit: Era ora che ti facessi vivo, Fox! * Viridi: Pessima interpretazione del Generale Pepper... * Palutena: Occhio al suo Blaster. * Pit: Tutti all'erta! * Palutena: Attento, Pit: può anche sembrare che il Blaster di Fox non faccia molti danni ma, se lo ignori, ti ritroverai presto in cattive acque. * Pit: Scusate. Sono di nuovo in me. Va bene, allora rifletterò i colpi con gli Orbitar scudo. * Palutena: Sapevo che l'avresti detto. * Pit: Perché? Non è ciò che dovrei fare? * Palutena: Come ho detto, Fox è velocissimo, perciò potrebbe avvicinarsi e afferrarti. Con lui devi essere sempre all'erta. * Pit: Esegui un avvitamento! Fuciliere Mii * Pit: Ehi! Quell'equipaggiamento assomiglia a quello di Mega Man! * Palutena: O di Samus. * Viridi: Sbagliato in entrambi i casi. Quello è un Fuciliere Mii. Ognuno di essi possiede un cannone da braccio e uno zaino. * Palutena: Lo zaino sembra piuttosto pesante. In effetti contiene diversi tipi di munizioni. * Viridi: Come fa un Fuciliere Mii a scegliere il tipo di munizioni? * Palutena: Nel cannone a braccio c'è un dispositivo di movimento. * Pit: Quindi dovrei riuscire a capire a cosa sta mirando dalla sua posa mentre sta per sparare! * Viridi: Dispositivo di movimento... questo sì che è davvero rivoluzionario! Dovremmo brevettare questa tecnologia! * Palutena: Beh, si direbbe che la Dea della Natura si sia improvvisamente data al commercio. Ganondorf * Pit: Questo Ganondorf ha uno sguardo decisamente malvagio! * Palutena: A volte può assumere un'altra forma. È conosciuto anche come Ganon, il Re del Male. * Viridi: Veramente sarebbe il re delle Tenebre. ha portato Hyrule sull'orla della rovina innumerevoli volte. * Palutena: Mmh... il mio Registro dei Cattivoni non contiene nulla sul suo passato. * Pit: Accidenti, non credevo avessi una cosa simile! * Palutena: Eh eh eh! una dea al diritto di avere qualche segreto! * Pit: Eeeh? * Viridi: Pit, c'è qualcosa che dovresti sapere: esistono molti Ganon diversi. * Palutena: Proprio come esistono molti Link e Zelda. * Viridi: Non lasciarti confondere. Ho studiato il potere di Ganon per anni e anni. * Palutena: Ricorda: Ganondorf è tanto potente quanto pesante. Cerca di sfruttarlo a tuo vantaggio. Greninja * Pit: E questa cos'è? Una specie di rana ninja? * Palutena: Quello è il Pokémon Greninja. I suoi punti forti sono agilità e velocità. Quella che sembra una sciarpa in realtà è la sua lingua. * Viridi: Come misura difensiva, ti consiglio di strofinarti del pepe su tutto il corpo. * Pit: Come fa Greeninja a sentire i sapori se tiene la sua lingua al vento? * Palutena: Potrebbe essere un odi quei ninja che mangiano molto lentamente. * Pit: Che?! Ma questo non ha senso! Vabbeh... Dimmi solo come vincere! * Palutena: Greninja crea delle stellette fatte di acqua compressa e le lancia ad alta velocità. questo attacco è noto come Acqualame. Se Greninja inizia a caricare la mossa Acqualame, preparati a rispedire le stellette al mittente! Ike * Pit: Ike non vi sembra diverso? Un po' più... forte? * Palutena: Mmh... I suoi abiti mi sembrano diversi... e anche la sua spada ha un aspetto minaccioso! * Pit: È vero, credo che tu abbia ragione. * Palutena: E poi, si vede che il tempo non è stato clemente con lui. * Pit: Beh, se comparato a noi dei e angeli, Ike è appena un bambino. * Viridi: Pit, non so quanti anni tu hai ma non mi sembri cresciuto affatto! * Pit: Senti chi parla. Tu quanti anni hai, dieci? * Viridi: Tsk! una dea non rivela mai la sua età. * Palutena: Smettetela, voi due. Ike può eseguire un potente attacco smash laterale che ti fa volare via, ma questo è anche il suo punto debole. * Viridi: L'attacco lo rende vulnerabile, perciò approfittane per schivare e contrattaccare! * Pit: Vincerò in nome del Regno Celeste! REGNO CELESTE! REGNO CELESTE! * Viridi: Vai così! REGNO CELESTE! REGNO CELESTE! Jigglypuff * Pit: Quella è Jigglypuff, il Pokémon pallone. * Viridi: Guarda come fluttua! Dev'essere leggera come l'aria! * Palutena: Non lasciarti ingannare dal suo aspetto dolce, è una dei lottatori più aerodinamici che esistano. Jigglypuff può eseguire un attacco tremendo chiamato Riposo che, se portato a segno, può avere conseguenze devastanti. * Viridi: In ogni caso, quell'attacco rende Jigglypuff vulnerabile per un breve periodo di tempo. * Palutena: Quindi, quando Jigglypuff si addormenta, quello è il momento giusto per colpire. * Pit: Capito! terrò gli occhi aperti quando i suoi inizieranno a chiudersi per il sonno! King Dedede * Pit: Divina Palutena, chi è questo? * Palutena: È King Dedede. * Pit: E cosa mi serve sapere su di lui? * Palutena: È un peso massimo, ma è anche in grado di volare. Inoltre, i colpi che sferra con il suo martello non vanno sottovalutati. Pero', ogni lottatore ha un punto debole. Se ad esempio King Dedede lancia un Bombospino, puoi colpirlo e rispedirlo al mittente. Se lo elimini così, ovvero ritorcendogli contro una sua mossa, il KO sarà retribuito a te. * Pit: Mmh... cos'è un KO? * Palutena: In bocca al lupo, Pit! Kirby * Pit: Oh, Kirby. Impossibile non riconoscerlo. * Viridi: Già. È davvero adorabile e carino. * Palutena: Questo è vero, ma è anche un formidabile avversario. * Pit: Ha molte mosse a disposizione e una grande capacità di recupero. Ha almeno un punto debole? * Viridi: Come ci si aspetterebbe, il suo peso. O meglio, la sua mancanza di peso. * Pit: Quindi non dovrebbe essere difficile farlo volare via, giusto? * Palutena: Esatto. Ma quale sarà il modo migliore per farlo? * Viridi: Oh, ma è facile. Basta continuare a colpirlo! Così vedremo chi è il più forte... se quell'essere lì... o Kirby! Link * Pit: Di tutti i lottatori, Link è quello che più mi piacerebbe sconfiggere! * Palutena: Ah sì? E perché mai? * Pit: Beh, abbiamo più o meno la stessa età e usiamo entrambi un arco. Quello è il mio stile di combattimento. * Viridi: Ma non farmi ridere... paragonarti a Link è come fare un confronto tra una lampadina e una stella. * Pit: Che cosa!? * Viridi: Guarda che fini lineamenti che ha! E che zigomi meravigliosi! * Pit: Ehm... Terra chiama Viridi! * Viridi: Naaa... non dico sul serio... La Dea della Natura non può certo mostrare interesse per una scimmia spelacchiata! * Palutena: Via, gli umani non sono poi così male. Se lo desideri, posso presentartelo. * Viridi: Mah! Se proprio insisti... * Palutena: Stiamo divagando. Tornando allo scontro... Pit, puoi riflettere i proiettili di Link grazie ai tuoi Orbitar scudo. * Viridi: Oh, e fai anche attenzione al suo Artiglio! Link Cartone * Pit: Questo tizio ha occhi grandi quanto la mia testa! * Palutena: Dev'essere il famoso Link cartone! * Pit: Che razza di nome sarebbe? * Palutena: Immagino derivi dal fatto che sembra essere uscito da un cartone animato. * Pit: Ah, ora capisco. Umpf. * Palutena: Che succede, Pit? * Pit: Divina Palutena, non è giusto! Il primo Link è affascinante e quest'altro è adorabile! I Link hanno proprio tutte le fortune! * Palutena: Oh... mi sa che il nostro Pit si sente un po' insicuro oggi. * Viridi: Pit, datti una svegliata e concentrati sull'incontro! Ascolta qui: Link cartone è veloce, ma è più leggero dell'altro Link! * Palutena: Non lasciarti distrarre dalle sue armi... o da quanto è carino! mantieni la calma e pianifica il contrattacco. Little Mac * Pit: Questo tizio sembra pronto a combattere! * Viridi: È Little Mac. Direi che per lui è normale che, visto che è un pugile. Nessuno è in grado di eguagliare la sua potenza a terra, ma in uno scontro in aria non ha speranze. * Palutena: Perciò ti conviene portarlo in aria e impedirgli di tornare a terra. * Viridi: Quando la sua Barra KO si riempie, Little Mac è in grado di eseguire un attacco dalla potenza sconcertante! * Pit: Mi sembra gracilino, pero'! * Viridi: Forse è per questo che lo chiamano Little, che dici?Tuttavia, nonostante la piccola statura, ha trionfato contro pesi massimi ben più grossi di lui. Decisamente notevole, per un piccolo umano! * Pit: Allora si faccia sotto! Più l'avversario è forte e più la lotta si fa interessante! * Viridi: Questo è lo spirito giusto! * Pit: Ehm, posso continuare a usare le mie armi, giusto? * Viridi: uh, certo... Lottatore Mii * Pit: E questo personaggio? * Palutena: Questo è un Lottatore Mii * Pit: Questo scontro finirà molto presto se il mio avversario è disarmato. * Viridi: Ma sentite qui Mr. Duro! È da presuntuosi credere di potersi già assicurare l'esito di questo scontro! * Pit: Ah sì, eh? Ma guarda un po' chi parla di presunzione. * Palutena: In verità, Viridi ha ragione. Non è il caso di sottovalutare questo avversario. Il Lottatore Mii non è disarmato. I suoi pugni son delle vere e proprie armi. Con quelli è in grado di sferrare colpi potenti, perciò fa attenzione a mosse dirette, come lo Smash laterale. * Pit: Va bene, va bene. Non parlerò più male del mio avversario, ho capito. O almeno, non prima della fine dello scontro. Lucario * Viridi: E quello che diamine sarebbe?! * Pit: Oh, è Lucario... Qualcosa non va? * Viridi: Non ho mai visto una creatura con una simile energia vitale prima d'ora! È come se fosse un flusso d'acqua, o addirittura un vortice. * Palutena: Ah, intendi l'Aura di Lucario. * Viridi: Aura??? * Palutena: Lucario è in grado di avvertire la forza vitale, o Aura, degli altri esseri viventi. Man mano che Lucario subisce dei danni, la sua Aura si rafforza. * Viridi: Furbo! Si direbbe che Lucario sia tagliato per far parte delle Forze della Natura. * Pit: Concentriamoci per la battaglia imminente, ok? * Viridi: Fallo tu! Io devo assicurarmi una nuova recluta per il mio esercito! * Pit: No, aspetta! * Palutena: Pit, Lucario diventa più forte quando è ferito. Fa molta attenzione se ha subito molti danni. Lucina * Pit: Le mosse di questa ragazza sono incredibilmente simili a quelle di Marth... * Palutena: È Lucina. Una volta si presentò come Marth, perciò qualche somiglianza è inevitabile. * Pit: Che!? Ha rubato l'identità di qualcun altro? * Viridi: Beh, ora non esagerare! * Palutena: Marth era molto famoso a quel tempo, era conosciuto come "eroe delle leggende". Perciò Lucina decise di usare questo nome per tenere alto il morale del uso esercito e ridare speranza in tempi disperati. * Pit: Molto toccante... * Viridi: Dall'aspetto non si direbbe, ma dicono che abbia un grande senso dell'umorismo. * Pit: Allora proverò a raccontare qualche barzelletta per ammorbidirla un po'! * Palutena: La punta della sua spada non è pericolosa come quella di Marth. Pero' i suoi attacchi sono bilanciati, anche se non esageratamente potenti. Luigi * Pit: Guardate! È Luigi! * Viridi: L'eterno secondo. * Pit: Non dire così. In fondo, gli è stato persino dedicato un anno. * Viridi: Non ricordo... Comunque, se è davvero il secondo combattente più forte, direi che è notevole se si considera quanti ce ne sono! * Pit: I suoi attacchi vano presi sul serio. * Viridi: Hai ragione. Hai visto le sue mosse Super pungo in salto e Missile verde? Sotto alcuni aspetti, è persino più forte di suo fratello. Che significherà quella "L" sul cappello... "Lumaca"? * Pit: Beh, veramente credo che significhi semplicemente "Luigi"... Mario * Palutena: Tu conosci questo personaggio, vero Pit? * Pit: Ma certo! È Mario! * Palutena: È stato il tuo primo alleato durante la lotta contro l'Esercito del Subspazio. Quello che forse non sai è quanto Mario sia famoso. È raro incontrare qualcuno che non lo conosce. * Pit: Ora non so se combattere contro di lui o chiedergli l'autografo. * Palutena: Farai il fan dopo averci combattuto. * Pit: Ehi, credi che mi farà l'autografo sulle ali? Marth * Pit: Oh, ma guardate Mister Elegantone, qui! * Viridi: Pit, avverto un po' di invidia nel tuo tono. Mi sbaglio? * Pit: Invidioso io, di Marth? E per quale motivo? * Viridi: Beh, tanto per cominciare, lui è un principe. E anche molto affascinante. Tu invece... * Palutena: A ogni modo, l'attacco più pericoloso del Principe Marth è eseguito con la punta della sua spada. Evita i suoi fendenti quando sei nella media distanza, * Pit: Quindi dovrei attaccarlo mantenendomi a distanza oppure affrontarlo in un serrato corpo a corpo... * Palutena: È anche in grado di eseguire contrattacchi, perciò stai attento anche da vicino. Se attacchi a distanza, usa gli strumenti per aumentare le tue possibilità di successo. Mega Man * Viridi: Ehi, guardate! È Mega Man! * Pit: È davvero lui? Ma sì è lui! WOW! * Viridi: Spero che usi il suo Mega Buster! * Pit: Io voglio vedere la mossa Charge Shot! * Palutena: Flame Blast! * Viridi: Leaf Shield! * Pit: Rush Coil! * Palutena: Metal Blade! * Viridi: Spark Shot! * Pit: Air Shooter! * Palutena: Crash Bomber! * Viridi: Slash Claw! * Pit: Flame Sword! * Pit, Palutena e Viridi: Hard Knuckle! Meta Knight * Pit: Che volto nasconderà Meta Knight sotto la sua maschera? * Viridi: La sua corporatura è molto simile a quella di Kirby. * Pit: Credete che anche Meta Knight sia in grado di risucchiare cose se senza la maschera? * Viridi: Può darsi. E magari ha anche la stessa abilità di Kirby di copiare. * Pit: E se un Meta Knight senza maschera risucchiasse un Meta Knight con la maschera... * Viridi: Tornerebbe al punto di partenza. * Palutena: Ad ogni modo, fai molta attenzione ai suoi veloci attacchi con la spada e a quelli rotanti. Non sono molto potenti, perciò usa gli scudi fino a quando non intravedi un varco! Mr. Game & Watch * Pit: Ehi, è una Cellula ombra! * Palutena: Ma no, è Mr. Game & Watch. * Viridi: Pit, stai attento al numero 9! * Pit: Eeh? Di cosa stai parlando? * Palutena: L'attacco Castigo di Mr. Game & Watch fa apparire dei numeri a caso e, se esce il numero 9, l'attacco è devastante. * Viridi: Chiunque venga colpito da quell'attacco va KO immediatamente! Non importa in che condizioni sia! Quando si trova con le spalle al muro, Mr. Game & Watch, potrebbe tentare fortuna col suo attacco Castigo. * Pit: Lasciare che sia la fortuna a decidere la vittoria non mi sembra una grande strategia... * Palutena: Beh, la fortuna gioca sempre un ruolo importante in ogni vittoria. * Viridi: Quindi stai in guardia, Pit! Ness * Pit: Credo di percepire un strano tipo di energia... * Palutena: Sono i poteri psichici di Ness. * Pit: Poteri psichici? Che roba è? * Palutena: Un termine generico per definire capacità soprannaturali. * Pit: Soprannaturali? Non mi sembra una definizione molto scientifica! * Palutena: Disse l'angelo alla dea. * Pit: Che intendi dire? * Palutena: Pit, stiamo comunicando telepaticamente. Inoltre, il Dono del volo è un tipo di telecinesi e ti vedo dal cielo grazie alla chiaroveggenza. E per finire, ti richiamo dal campo di battaglia grazie a una specie di teletrasporto. * Pit: Credimi, apprezzo tutto ciò che fai... con quelle... cose... * Palutena: Ad ogni modo, se Ness usa il suo PsicoTuono per recuperare, tu rifletti la mossa, gli farai passare un brutto quarto d'ora! Provaci appena ne hai occasione! Olimar/Alph * Pit: Oh guarda, è quel tipo che fa l'esploratore! * Palutena: Lo sapevi che il nome Pikmin deriva dalle carote Pikpik, originarie di Hocotate? * Pit: Pero'! Non si finisce mai d'imparare... * Viridi: Basta con le curiosità! Parliamo piuttosto di strategia di combattimento! Vi dirò ciò che so sui Pikmin. I Pikmin rossi sono forti! I Pikmin gialli raggiungono grandi altezze! I Pikimn blu lanciano più lontano di tutti! I Pikmin bianchi sono velocissimi! I Pikmin viola sono i più pesanti e sono anche i più potenti! Pit, cerca di ricordarti tutto! * Pit: Sì, certo... * Palutena: Esistono anche dei Pikmin alati che non ti attaccheranno. Un gran numero di Pikmin farà da zavorra ai Pikmin alati. Quello è il momento di attaccare! PAC-MAN * Pit: Wakka wakka wakka wakka. * Palutena: Già, è proprio PAC-MAN. È nato nel 1980, il che significa che è più vecchio di Mario di un anno. * Pit: Ooh! Un altro veterano del settore! * Palutena: Nella sua forma più famosa, assomiglia a una pizza a cui manca una fetta. In questa forma ha diversi attacchi a disposizione. * Pit: Piuttosto mi preoccupa che voglia addentarmi. * Palutena: Già, soprattutto a causa delle tue ali. * Pit: Che intendi dire!? * Palutena: Sono certa che sarebbero squisite con un po' di salsa barbecue. * Pit: OK, basta così! Palutena * Pit: Un momento! Divina Palutena, combatti contro di me??? * Palutena: Su, non è una tragedia. Vedilo come un evento sportivo e non come... un massacro. * Pit: Ma non voglio farti male... * Viridi: Come sei presuntuoso, Pit! * Pit: Per favore! So benissimo cosa la Divina Palutena è in grado di fare. Dopotutto, l'ho già affrontata una volta... * Palutena: Buona fortuna, Pit. Ne avrai bisogno! Ovviamente, non ti darò alcun consiglio per questo scontro. E nemmeno poteri o Centurioni! Personaggi dei DLC (Mewtwo, Lucas, Roy Eliwood, Ryu, Cloud Strife, Corrin, Bayonetta, Joker) * Pit: Ma chi è QUESTO/A? * Palutena: Non ho alcuna informazione riguardo questo personaggio. Non ci posso credere! * Viridi: Deve essere un intruso di un'altra dimensione! * Pit: Chiunque sia, l'obbiettivo è lo stesso: lottare e vincere! Pikachu * Viridi; Oh, ma che tenero piccoletto! * Pit: È un Pokémon! * Palutena: Non un semplice Pokémon! * Viridi: Quel Pokémon è un Pikachu, evoluzione di un Pichu. E quando un Pikachu si evolve, diventa un Raichu. * Palutena: È abbastanza raro che un Pokémon sia più conosciuto per la sua forma intermedia, che non per quella finale. * Viridi: Già, ma Pikachu è un caso speciale... Cioè, è il più famoso di tutti i Pokémon. * Pit: Ehm, scusate... Posso parlare? * Palutena: Che c'è, Pit? * Pit: Mi spiace interrompere le vostre riflessioni sui Pokémon, ma potreste darmi qualche consiglio per lo scontro? Magari ora. * Palutena: Giusto, dimenticavo in che gioco stiamo. Ok, ascolta: schiva la mossa Tuono di Pikachu e contrattacca. * Viridi: Tuono può anche essere riflesso, dandogli la scossa! Colpirlo con la sua stessa mossa... che soddisfazione! Pit * Pit: Ehi, fermi tutti... ma sono io! * Palutena: Non ci sono dubbi al riguardo. * Pit: Divina Palutena, come fai a restare così calma? * Palutena: Beh, Oscuro ci siamo già passati una volta, non ricordi? * Pit: Beh sì, ma fa sempre un certo effetto. È come guardare in uno specchio distorto! Ora che ci penso, Pit oscuro ha avuto origine da uno specchio. Ma perché non si muove a sinistra quando io mi muovo a destra, e viceversa? * Palutena: Non sono in grado di rispondere. * Pit: Ma tu dovresti sapere tutto! Non sei onnisciente, onnipresente e tutta quella onni-roba lì? * Palutena: Io che tutto vedo predico che perderai! * Pit: Ma dai, sul serio!? * Palutena: Sono certo che il vero Pit trionferebbe su qualsiasi sosia. Quindi ora scopriremo se sei tu o no. * Pit: Volevo chiederti una cosa: hai mai notato che riesco a volare da solo, anche se per poco? * Palutena: Pit, veramente non voli. Salti. Mi dispiace volertelo dire, non voglio ferirti. Pit Oscuro * Pit: Ehi! Ma tu sei Tip! * Pit Oscuro: La vuoi smettere di chiamarmi così? * Palutena: Che fine hai fatto dopo lo scontro con Ade? * Viridi: Veramente, Pit Oscuro lavora per me adesso. È un ufficiale delle Forze della Natura. * Palutena: Che cosa?! * Pit: Non posso crederci! * Viridi: Solo perché abbiamo combattuto insieme una volta, non significa che ora non possiamo essere amici per la pelle! Inoltre anche Brillania e la Biga del Fulmine sono sotto il mio controllo! La battaglia non è ancora finita! * Pit Oscuro: Sembra che Viridi e io abbiamo dei fini comuni al momento, e in questo scontro sarò più che lieto di spedirti nella stratosfera! * Palutena: I vostri poteri si equivalgono. * Viridi: Ora è solo una questione di abilità nell'usarli! Principessa Peach * Pit: Oh, guardate, è la Principessa Peach! * Viridi: Immagino si prenda una pausa, tra un rapimento e l'altro... * Pit: Sono davvero felice che la divina Palutena sappia badare a sé stessa! * Viridi: Davvero? Ma non era stata imprigionata da Medusa per un po'? * Pit: Particolare irrilevante... Al tempo eravamo ancora alle prime armi. Una cosa del genere non potrebbe succedere ora, non con la nostra esperienza. * Viridi: Anche Peach ne ha passate di cotte e di crude e dovrebbe aver imparato la lezione. Eppure non sembra essere così. A volte penso che si diverta a farsi rapire! * Palutena: Dici? Sembra che si diverta di più a lanciare verdura. Se non stai attento durante lo scontro, potrebbe sommergerti di vegetali. Tuttavia non può raccoglierle mentre salta. perciò tieni bene d'occhio le sue mosse. Principessa Zelda * Palutena: Questa non è certo la Zelda a cui siamo abituati. * Pit: Ho sentito dire che non cambia più aspetto in battaglia. * Palutena: Vero, pero' può eseguire una nuova mossa speciale: Fendente Spettro. * Pit: Ah, e da dove lo prende lo Spettro? * Palutena: Difficile da dirsi. Magia? * Pit: Incredibile! Non credevo che fosse una maga tanto potente! * Palutena: Sono abbastanza sicura di poterlo fare anch'io, ma è magia oscura. Che parte dite dovrei usare per creare il tuo Spettro? * Pit: Il mio Spettro?! Beh, ecco... non credo che ce ne sia bisogno, divina Palutena! * Palutena: Su, non temere! Col giusto equipaggiamento... * Pit: In cambio di cosa? * Palutena: Oh, non saprei. Forse in cambio... della tua anima? * Viridi: Ah, ah, ah! Guarda che faccia pallida che ha! Lo stai terrorizzando! Pit, ascolta! Se metti al tappeto lo Spettro di Zelda, la tua avversaria non potrà ricrearlo per un po'. Tienilo a mente! R.O.B. * Palutena: Guardate che simpatico robottino! * Pit: Certo che R.O.B. non è un nome molto originale per un robot... * Palutena: A me sembra molto appropriato. * Pit: Ma dai! Qualsiasi nome è meglio di R.O.B.! Ad esempio... mmh... Che ne dici di Mr. HVC-012? * Palutena: Non mi sembra facile da pronunciare... * Pit: Allora che ne dici di Roboamico, terza versione? * Palutena: E che ne è stato delle prime due versioni? * Pit: Oh, hai ragione. Allora che ne pensi di Zzzrt...Blaaat...Tron? * Palutena: Non complichiamo le cose, meglio R.O.B.. * Viridi: Il LED sulla sua testa indica la potenza del raggio laser che sta per sparare. Quando meno te lo aspetti, è in grado di sprigionare il laser alla massima potenza. Occhio! Rosalinda & Sfavillotto * Palutena: Ed ecco qui Rosalinda. * Viridi: Sì, è la custode dell'Osservatorio Cometa e fa da mamma agli Sfavillotti. * Pit: E perché quel soffice cuscino la segue? Io adoro i cuscini! * Palutena: Quello lì è uno Sfavillotto. E questa non sarà una battaglia da vincere a cuscinate. * Viridi: A me non sembra un cuscino... * Pit: Sapete, a me sembra che Rosalinda non sia così gentile con il piccoletto. * Viridi: Esistono un sacco di Sfavillotti, perciò non è un problema se ne perde qualcuno. * Pit: Non è un problema?! * Palutena: Gli Sfavillotti si sacrificano volentieri per proteggere Rosalinda. magari dall'aspetto non si direbbe, ma sono abbastanza potenti da farti volare via, quindi stai attento. Samus Aran * Viridi: Oh guardate, c'è un Metroid! * Pit: Quello non è un Metroid, è Samus! * Palutena: Proprio come Link non è Zelda. * Viridi: O... Pit non è Kid Icarus! * Pit: Va bene, direi che di questa storia ne ho avuto abbastanza... * Palutena: Per cambiare discorso... Pit, puoi riflettere il Colpo ricarica di Samus con gli Orbitar scudo. Tuttavia, Samus può scatenarsi contro una tempesta di proiettili. Se usi gli Orbitar troppo spesso, potresti diventare prevedibile. Quindi prova a combattere usando un po' di strategia... e non come fai al solito. Samus Tuta Zero * Pit: Chi è quella ragazza? * Palutena: È Samus Tuta Zero. In genere indossa un'armatura pesante, ma non in questa versione. Tuttavia, anche così è molto potente. * Pit: Possiede un equipaggiamento da non sottovalutare... E poi, quegli Stivali Razzo devono fare un gran male! * Palutena: Neanche il tuo equipaggiamento è da sottovalutare, Pit. * Pit: Già. E pensare che ci sono lottatori che combattono a mani nude. Roba da non credere... * Palutena: È questione di disciplina, non di armamentario. Forse dovrei iscriverti al corso di sopravvivenza "Rigore di Palutena". Farebbe miracoli su di te. * Pit: O semplicemente mi tengo le mie armi... Sì, facciamo così, eh? * Palutena: Comunque, Samus Tuta Zero è un'avversaria difficile da colpire. Sferra i tuoi attacchi con precisione e senza esitare. Sheik * Pit: Vorrei proprio conoscere la vera identità di Sheik... * Palutena: È uno dei grandi misteri dei nostri tempi. * Viridi: Ma state dicendo sul serio? * Palutena: Sheik si muove molto velocemente rispetto agli altri combattenti. Attento a non farti sopraffare dalla sua velocità, soprattutto nell'uno contro uno. Shulk * Pit: Non mi sembra di riconoscere quel tipo! * Palutena: Questo è Shulk. Ha 18 anni ed è alto poco più di un metro e settanta. * Pit: E che bella spada che ha... * Palutena: È la Monade, la spada che ha sconfitto Mechanis. * Pit: Ci fa sembrare un gruppo di pagliacci. * Palutena: La Monade può cambiare i punti forti e deboli di Shulk. Per esempio, potrebbe migliorarne i salti e diminuire la difesa. * Pit: Quindi per ogni valore che migliore, se ne indebolisce un altro... * Palutena: Esatto. E Shulk può lanciare via gli avversari più facilmente quando hanno subito più danni. Ma se conosci il suo punto debole, non è un osso troppo duro. * Pit: Beh, ora non perdiamo la testa pero'! Sonic the Hedgehog * Pit: Per essere un porcospino, Sonic non ha molti aculei, vero? * Viridi: Già, ne ho visti con un po' di aculei. Infatti è più probabile vederlo appallottolato in una dolce e innocua sfera. * Palutena: Non tanto innocua: quella forma gli permette di eseguire facilmente uno Scatto Avvitato. * Pit: Ho cambiato idea, Sonic è decisamente un avversario spinoso! * Viridi: Non è facile fermare uno Scatto Avvitato. * Palutena: Mantieni la calma e non perdere la concentrazione. Puoi fermare gli attacchi rotanti usando l'arco o gli Orbitar scudo. Spadaccino Mii * Pit: E cosa abbiamo qui? * Viridi: Quello è uno Spadaccino Mii, Pit. In linea di massima è sconsigliato sottovalutare gli avversari armati. Ma in questo caso non è facile, dato l'aspetto assolutamente ridicolo di quel Mii. * Pit: Su questo sono d'accordo. * Viridi: Comunque i Mii hanno a disposizione molte mosse speciali, perciò è importante capire subito di cosa sono capaci. Le tecniche che possiedono spesso possono coglierti di sorpresa. Se non stai attento rischi di trovarti in guai seri! Trainer di Wii Fit Femmina * Pit: E ora questa chi è? * Viridi: È la Trainer di Wii Fit. È più o meno... un'allenatrice. Pit, spero che tu stia in forma! * Pit: Beh, mi muovo sempre camminando, direi che sono a posto... * Viridi: Oh, ma certo! Sempre umilmente al servizio della Dea della Luce! * Pit: Beh, gli angeli sono messaggeri degli dei! * Viridi: Ed è qui che ti sbagli, Pit. Gli angeli non sono altro che tirocinanti divini. * Palutena: Comunque sia, fai attenzione alla sua mossa: Il saluto al sole. Diventa più potente assieme a Respirazione profonda. Maschio * Pit: Chi è questo? * Palutena: Beh, è il Trainer di Wii Fit, una specie di allenatore. Dimmi Pit, ti alleni regolarmente? * Pit: Come lo sai? * Palutena: Beh, forse perché ti faccio lavorare sodo? * Pit: Ma no, no! Servire te è il mio scopo vitale. Al massimo devo solo misurare il battito cardiaco quando eseguo i tuoi ordini. * Palutena: Grazie, Pit. * Pit: Non c'è di che, divina Palutena. * Palutena: Comunque sia, fai attenzione alla sua mossa: Il saluto al sole. Diventa più potente assieme a Respirazione profonda. Wario * Pit: Ehm, Wario non ha esattamente un buon odore. * Palutena: C'è da aspettarselo. Per il suo Samsh finale, Wario mastica Aglio sudicio e si trasforma nel suo alter ego antieroico... Wario-Man! * Pit: Che? Wario-Man? * Palutena: Secondo la leggenda, una volta Wario prese il raffreddore e mangiò accidentalmente Aglio sudicio. Diventò così Wario-Man. * Pit: Ah. Quindi l'Aglio sudicio è la fonte del potere di Wario. Ottimo... * Viridi: Che tipo affascinante, non credete? * Palutena: A proposito... Sembra che, quando mangia, Wario sia incline a produrre gas. Molto gas. * Pit: Bleah! Basta così, per piacere! * Palutena: Se te lo dico è solo per il tuo bene. Wario è una bomba ad orologeria! Fai attenzione ai suoi... gas improvvisi. Non solo sono poco eleganti, ma anche pericolosi! * Pit: Detesto questi aspetti del mio lavoro... Yoshi * Pit: È Yoshi! * Viridi: Perdonate la mia curiosità... Yoshi depone uova, pero' è un maschio. Giusto? * Pit: Oh, se non lo sai tu, che sei la Dea della Natura... * Viridi: Questo personaggio non ha nulla di naturale! * Pit: In effetti capisco, cosa intendi. * Palutena: Beh, ogni essere vivente ha in sé caratteri sia femminili che maschili. Direi che Yoshi non fa eccezione. * Pit: Mi chiedo cosa contengono quelle uova... Cioccolato? * Palutena: Presta attenzione, Pit: se usi lo scudo quando Yoshi esegue la mossa Uovo rotolante, puoi afferrarlo. Ricordalo! In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Non sembrano esserci molte variazioni sulle conversazioni di questo gioco, ma personaggio come i DLC di Smash per Wii U e personaggi che hanno subito diversi cambiamenti, come Link, hanno una nuova conversazione. Tra i DLC, solo Pianta Piranha ha una conversazione personale mentre gli altri no. NOTA: Traduzioni provvisorie Allenatore/Allenatrice di Pokémon * Pit: Ehi! Quel/la bullo/a sta schiavizzando quei Pokémon! * Palutena: Quel/la è l'Allenatore/trice di Pokémon. Sembra che combatterai Squirtle, Ivysaur e Charizard oggi. * Viridi: Tutti gli starter originali? Un classico vivente! * Pit: Ma non è che i Pokémon soffrano di claustrofobia dentro quelle piccole Pokéball? * Palutena: Ho sentito dire che sono più grandi dentro. * Viridi: E i Pokémon deboli che vengono lasciati dentro, dimenticati per l'eternità? Cioè, tutti gli allenatori avranno centinaia di Pokémon dentro i loro Box. * Pit: Hmmm, non ci avevo pensat- PikaPit! NOOOOO! * Palutena: Spero almeno che tu gli abbia dimenticati in una comoda pensione, Pit. * Viridi: Comunque, comandare tre Pokémon, richiede molta abilità. Cerca di capire l'ordine in cui escono dalle Pokéball, e forse potresti avere qualche chance. Squirtle * Pit: Quello è uno Squirtle? * Palutena: Il Pokémon tartaghina. * Viridi: Mmmh... D'improvviso ho voglia di zuppa di tartaruga. * Pit: Tu non sei normale. * Palutena: Squirtle è uno dei primi Pokémon che si possono ottenere! Questa volta, Squirtle ha più mosse di tipo Acqua a disposizione. * Pit: Anche se mi bagno un po' non è un problema. * Palutena: Non sottovalutare l'acqua, Pit. Con la forza e la precisione necessarie, può diventare una lama in grado di penetrare qualsiasi cosa. * Pit: Hai ragione. Tutti questi personaggi sono qui per un motivo. Non posso abbassare la guardia con nessuno! * Palutena: Quando Squirtle si avventa su di te con il suo guscio, usa lo scudo e contrattacca al momento giusto. Ivysaur * Pit: È Bulbasaur! ... O Venasaur? * Viridi: È Ivysaur. La forma di questo Pokémon prima che evolva in Venasaur. * Pit: So che devo affrontarlo, ma ammetto che è troppo adorabile. * Viridi: Adorabile e micidiale! La Frustata di Ivysaur è tanto versatile quanto pericolosa. Può agire da frusta, come il nome suggerisce, ma può anche afferrare gli avversari. Può essere addirittura usata per aggrapparsi ai bordi quando la situazione si fa disperata. * Pit: Capisco. Sono davvero grato per tutte queste informazioni, Viridi, ma dov'è la divina Palutena? * Viridi: E chi se ne importa? Palutena non sa un fico secco di botanica! Sono io l'esperta in questo caso! Dove eravamo rimasti? Ah, la Frustata ha un raggio d'azione insospettabilmente ampio. E non sottovalutare la Semitraglia. Bayonetta * Pit: AH! Una Strega dell'Umbra è entrata nel Regno Celeste! AHHHH! * Palutena: Bayonetta. La nemesi degli angeli. Distruttrice di Centurioni. Indossatrice di discutibilissimi abiti. * Pit: Mi chiedo perché Bayonetta dia la caccia agli angeli. * Palutena: Se devo indovinare... credo che trascini le loro anime nell'aldilà per darle in pasto ai demoni... * Pit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whooooo... Ok, ma gli angeli a cui Bayonetta da la caccia non sono angeli gentili come me. Sono mostri, no? * Viridi: Gli angeli possono prendere qualunque forma essi vogliano. Come le dee. Prendi ad esempio Palutena: la sua attuale forma è una cosa che anche i mortali possono capire, ma non è la sua vera forma. * Palutena: Neanche la tua, se è per questo. * Viridi e Palutena: Ah, ah, ah, ah! * Pit: Ah... ah... ah... Consigli per lo scontro? * Viridi: Uff... se vieni catturato da una delle sue combo, dimenati o qualcosa del genere. Chrom * Pit: Wow! È Chrom! * Viridi: Finalmente è arrivato! * Palutena: È il principe del Regno d'Ylisse... e discende dal re eroico Marth. * Pit: La Spada di Marth e quella di Chrom si chiamano entrambe Falchion, no? Sono un po' diverse, però. È davvero la stessa arma? * Palutena: La spada che brandisce Chrom è Falchion, mentre quella di Marth si chiama "Falchion electa". * Viridi: E la spada di Lucina è Falchion gemina. * Pit: Falchion. Falchion. È una parola senza senso! * Palutena: Falchion può diventare Falchion electa quando l'Emblema del Fuoco ne rivela la forma reale. * Pit: Se Chrom può affrontare Marth con una spada più debole, allora Chrom è più forte. * Viridi: Non direi. Dopottutto, Wario lancia gli avversari con le flatulenze. Sono sicura che il tipo di arma sia indifferente. Cloud Strife * Pit: Chi sarebbe questo bel ragazzone? * Palutena: Parli di Cloud? SOLDIER di prima classe? * Pit: E io pensavo che i miei capelli fossero i più puntuti. * Viridi: Peccato che tu non abbia mosse di fuoco. Lui è tipo 50% di spray per capelli. * Palutena: E 50% di Buster Sword. È impressionante. Attento alla sua Barra Limite. Una volta carica, può sferrare un attacco potentissimo. * Viridi: Uno dei suoi colpi Limite si chiama Finishing Touch. Non fa molto danno, ma può scaraventarti fuori dallo scenario in una frazione di secondo. * Pit: Ora che conosco le sue mosse, ho il Cloud nel sacco. * Viridi: Non alzare la cresta come Cloud. La strategia è la chiave migliore. Corrin * Pit: Per Nohr! Per Hoshido! Forgerò il mio destino! * Palutena: Sembra che qualcuno abbia completato tutti è tre i finali. * Viridi: Quando combatti contro Corrin, fa attenzione alle sue Zanne di Drago. Per attaccare, Corrin si trasforma in un drago. E non è bello. * Palutena: Corrin ha passato una vita alquanto ardua. Farsi dei nemici nella propria famiglia è alquanto demoralizzante... * Viridi: Come dicono spesso "Il sangue non è acqua". Ma dicono anche "Un amico intimo è meglio di un parente lontano" quindi, non saprei. * Pit: Ma se i suoi fratelli hanno sangue di drago nelle loro vene, perché non sono tutti una grande famiglia felice? * Palutena: Magari fosse così semplice. * Viridi: Ci stai pensando un po' troppo: le radici sono più importanti dei rami, ma ti servono i rami per... beh... raccogliere i frutti. Daraen * Pit: Questo/a tipo/a col cappotto è... * Palutena: Daraen. * Pit: Giusto, l'amico/a di Chrom! * Viridi: Davvero? Solo l'amico/a di Chrom? * Pit: Ed il suo... tatticatore/trice? * Viridi: Andiamo... si dice "stratega"! * Palutena: Daraen è un/a grande stratega che sa usare sia i tomi che la Spada Folgore. Ma i suoi attacchi hanno dei limiti nell'utilizzo. Quando non può più usare un tomo o la Spada, allora fa del tuo peggio. * Pit: Ma un "grande stratega" non dovrebbe trovare un modo per evitare ciò? * Palutena: Certo, ma perdere la Spada Folgore lo mette in grande svantaggio. Per lui/lei è un modo per usare al meglio i suoi colpi. Ma tu cerca di farglieli sprecare. Fuffi * Pit: Oh, povero cagnolino, si è perso. Controllo la targhetta. * Palutena: Lei è Fuffi. È carina, vero? Forse per questo che la chiamano con un nome carino. Il suo compito è quello di assistere il sindaco di una città. Ho sentito dire che lavora sodo. È anche dolce, modesta e coraggiosa, ecco perché piace a tutti! * Viridi: È un po' sopravvalutata, secondo il mio parere. * Pit: ...a cui nessuno importa. Ma se ha così tanti compiti, perché combatte qua in Smash? * Palutena: Già, è una scelta un po' strana, anche secondo me. Forse vuole allenarsi. * Pit: Ci dev'essere un altro modo meno violento per pompare il tuo sangue. * Palutena: Viene dalla stessa città dell'Abitante, quindi le loro mosse si somigliano. Ma fidati, è piena di sorprese. Occhio alla sua "Canna da Pesca". Ti acciufferà come un pesce. Ganondorf * Pit: Ganondorf?! Ahi ahi... * Palutena: Ganon ha assunto molte forme nel corso del tempo. Questa forma di Ganondorf è nota come "re dei demoni". È uno stregone Gerudo. Le Gerudo sono una tribù desertica costituita quasi esclusivamente da donne, ma una volta ogni cento anni nasce un uomo. Si dice che quell'uomo sia Ganondorf. * Viridi: Wow. Nasce un uomo e si scopre che è Ganondorf?! Quando si dice sfortuna. * Palutena: Comunque, Ganon viene sigillato. Poi viene riportato in vita. Riavvolgi e ripeti all'infinito. Fine. * Pit: Cosa?! Ci dev'essere dell'altro! * Viridi: Si dice che Link sia una persona diversa in ogni sua nuova incarnazione, mentre alcuni credono che Ganondorf sia la stessa persona che rinasce continuamente. * Pit: Il male definitivo che non può essere ucciso. Non c'è da stupirsi che lo chiamano "grande calamità". * Palutena: Come combattente, Ganondorf è un peso massimo aggressivo. I suoi colpi sono potenti, quindi se vedi che sta per scatenarsi, tieniti a distanza di sicurezza e contrattacca. Ice Climbers * Pit: Sono in due? Non è giusto! * Palutena: Ti presento gli Ice Climbers. Non sono sempre stati affiatati, ma ora il loro gioco di squadra sembra decisamente affiatati. * Pit: Va bene, ma... Che mi dici del fatto che sono in due?! Non li hanno espulsi da Smash per aver infranto le regole? * Palutena: Beh, se sono qui sarà sicuramente permesso. Comunque, se vuoi, potresti combatte insieme a Pit Oscuro. * Pit e Pit Oscuto: Mai! * Palutena: La vostra forza fisica si equivale. Siete una coppia perfetta. * Pit: Anche questo è vero. * Pit Oscuro: Mmmh... * Palutena: Allora, chi di voi comanda? * Pit: Sicuramente io! * Pit Oscuro: Per niente. Comando io. * Viridi: Eh sì. Proprio una coppia perfetta. * Palutena: In ogni caso, quando affronti gli Ice Climbers, sconfiggi prima Nana per affrontare Popo da solo. Insomma, cerca di separarli! Ike * Pit: È Ike! * Viridi: Esistono due versioni di Ike. Quella di Path of Radiance e quella di Radiant Dawn. * Pit: Dawn? Radiance? * Viridi: Praticamente, o è un mercenario o è un eroe. * Palutena: Le due versioni di Ike potranno sembrare diverse nell'aspetto e nella voce, ma la forza resta la stessa. * Viridi: Ma uno è più vecchio dell'altro di tre anni. Quello più vecchio non dovrebbe essere più forte? * Palutena: Sì, verrebbe da pensare che tre anni in più di allenamento facciano la differenza. * Pit: Forse in quel periodo di è impigrito. * Palutena: Ne dubito. Hai visto come brandisce quella spada? Un affondo della sua spada e fa più danno di due affondi della tua spada, Pit. Sta attento. Incineraor * Pit: Ah! Quella tigre va a fuoco! * Palutena: Che occhio, Pit. Quello è Incineroar. Prima di evolversi in questa forma, era un dolce e piccolo Litten. Incineraor è imprevedibile, sicuro di sé e turbolento. Eppure, è tanto dolce con i bambini. * Viridi: È specializzato in mosse da wrestling. Ha molta forza da vendere, ma pecca nel suo reparto tecnico. * Palutena: Incineroar è anche un gran esibizionista, quindi, quando mette a segno un bel colpo, si mette in posa per il pubblico. * Pit: A tal proposito, in effetti sento dei tifi di tanto in tanto. Come se un effettivo pubblico ci guardasse. * Palutena: Incineroar ha anche un attacco di nome "Vendetta" che sembra gli abbia insegnato un grande ex lottatore. Se Incineroar subisce un danno quando Vendetta è attiva, il suo corpo brucia e i suoi attacchi aumentano. * Pit: Se succede, allora, aspetterò che smetta di bruciare, così incasso un bel KO! * Viridi: Oh, facciamo il gioco del codardo, eh? Inkling * Pit: Lo stante vedendo tutti, vero? Questa/o ragazzina/o si può trasformare in calamaro. * Palutena: In un polpo, in realtà. Questa curiosa forma di vita si chiama Inkling. Sono polpi evoluti in una forma più umanoide in grado di cambiare forma. * Viridi: Inoltre, vivono a ben 12'000 anni dopo l'estinzione degli umani. * Pit: ESTINTI!? * Viridi: Esatto! Le scimmie hanno perso alla fine! BOOYAH! * Pit: Aspetta, ma se sto combattendo contro un Inkling... ALLORA CHE ANNO È!? * Palutena: Non pensarci troppo, Pit. Ti affatichi il cervello, così. * Pit: Dodicimila anni senza un pasto. Che incubo... * Palutena: Concentrati, Pit. Se un Inkling ti colpisce con il suo attacco ad inchiostro, subirai danni extra prima che l'inchiostro sparisca. Ma non potranno usarlo, se l'inchiostro si esaurisce. Approfittane per attaccarli! Ken Masters * Pit: Wow! È Ken! * Palutena: È il figlio dei Masters, una famiglia americana che ha praticato diverse arti marziali. * Pit: Ho sentito dire che è ricco sfondato! * Palutena: Davvero, Pit? * Viridi: Sembra che a qualcuno serva una visita dall'oculista. Andiamo, vestiti strappati, scalzo, capelli arruffati.. * Palutena: Torniamo a Ken. È energico, allegro ed esuberante. Praticamente l'opposto di Ryu, che ha una personalità più seria. * Pit: E perché allora i loro attacchi sono così simili? * Palutena: Perché sono amici e si sono allenati dallo stesso maestro di una particolare arte marziale. È un'arte simile al Karate originaria dall'Ansatsuken. E sanno come usare anche l'Hado. * Pit: Sai, Ken non sembra affatto un pessimo ragazzo. * Palutena: Speriamo non si abbandoni all'Hado Oscuro. Ok, pettegolezzo: sapevate che la moglie di Ken, Eliza, è la sorella di Julia, che è sposata con Guile? * Pit: Aspetta, quindi Guile e Ken sono cognati!? King K. Rool * Pit: Chi è sto qua? Alla faccia del peso massimo. * Palutena: Lui è il leader dei Kremlings, King K. Rool. * Pit: Kremlings? * Palutena: Una razza di coccodrilli pirati. * Viridi: Ho sentito che gli piacciono le banane. Bleah... * Pit: Credevo che DK fosse l'unico che adorasse le banane. * Viridi: Suppongo che piacciano a tutti quelli con i musi lunghi e i pugni giganti. Sembra diminuiscano la stupidità. * Pit: Non ho capito nulla, ma io ADORO LE BANANE! * Viridi: Ritiro quello che ho detto sulla stupidità. * Palutena: Tornando allo scontro, l'enorme pancia dorata di King K. Rool potrebbe annullare alcun danno a lui inflitto. Prova a sfruttare la tua presa. Link * Pit: Non ne sono sicuro, ma Link sembra... diverso, in qualche modo. * Palutena: Beh, tecnicamente, questo Link che vedi non è lo stesso contro cui hai combattuto in precedenza. Questo è noto come "eroe delle terre selvagge". Un tempo era campione di Hyrule, ma cadde in un sonno centenario dopo aver usato tutto il suo potere per affrontare la grande calamità. * Pit: Cento anni potrebbero non sembrare tanti per una dea come te, divina Palutena, ma sono sufficienti perché un mondo intero cambi! * Palutena: Hai ragione, Pit. Quando Link si destò dal suo sonno rigeneratore, non solo il suo mondo era irriconoscibile, ma aveva anche perso la memoria! * Pit: Non riesco neanche a immaginare come possa essere. Divina Palutena, c'è qualcosa che gli dei possono fare per aiutarlo? * Palutena: Intromettersi negli affari di un altro mondo non è mai una buona idea. Anche se Link mi piace e la sua abilità con la spada è impressionante. La Spada Suprema, altrimenti conosciuta come "la spada che esorcizza il Male", rivela il suo reale potere in presenza della grande calamità. * Pit: Fantastico! Vuol dire che è efficacissima contro Ganondorf? * Palutena: No, Ganondorf appartiene ad un altro gioco. Dovresti davvero studiare un po', prima di gettarti nella mischia. Se vuoi vincere, devi conoscere la storia e le abilità del tuo avversario. Link ha molti armi diverse a sua disposizione. Link Bambino * Pit: Sono io, o Link è dimagrito? * Palutena: Sì e no. Quello è Link Bambino. La versione infantile dell'Eroe del Tempo. * Pit: L'Eroe del Tempo? * Palutena: Il Link che ha imparato a usare l'Ocarina del Tempo e ha affrontato Ganondorf. Le azioni di Link come Eroe del Tempo hanno creato mondi paralleli e da essi sono nate numerose leggende diverse. * Pit: Non ti seguo. Cosa intendi? * Viridi: Se tu fossi stato sconfitto da Medusa, Palutena non sarebbe qui oggi, giusto? * Pit: Sì, ma questo cosa centra? * Viridi: Anche se in questa linea temporale tu hai trionfato su Medusa, in un'altra tu hai perso lo scontro, così Medusa e Ade hanno conquistato il mondo. Ogni azione e inazione crea infiniti mondi paralleli! Tu ti trovi in uno solo di essi. * Pit: Aspetta... non sono l'unico me? E niente di ciò che faccio importa, perché un altro me farà l'opposto? E allora tanto vale non fare niente! * Palutena: Calmati, Pit! Pensa al raggio d'azione ristretto di Link Bambino. È veloce, ma prova a contrastarlo anticipando i suoi movimenti. Lucas * Pit: Chi è quel piccoletto? * Palutena: È Lucas. Viene da Tazmily. Come Ness, usa i poteri psichici. Credo che sia l'avversario più timido che tu abbia mai affrontato. * Pit: Se è tanto timido, perché combatte? * Palutena: Gliene sono successe di tutti i colori. Cose che non puoi neanche immaginare. Forse combatte lo aiuta a venire a patti con i suoi sentimenti. * Pit: Oh. Mi dispiace per lui. * Palutena: Anche a me. Forse non dovresti affrontarlo. * Viridi: NESSUNA PIETÀ! Spedisci quel piagnucolone alle stelle! * Palutena: Ehm, sì... Ricorda, però: gli attacchi di Lucas sono un po' diversi da quelli di Ness. Non pensare di poter usare la stessa tattica con entrambi. Mewtwo * Pit: Quello è Mewtwo, giusto? * Palutena: Il numero 150 del Pokédex Nazionale. Mewtwo è un Pokémon Leggendario, creato manipolando i geni di un Mew. * Viridi: QUESTI UMANI SONO IMPERDONABILI! * Pit: Poverino. È un esperimento ambulante. * Palutena: Mewtwo è probabilmente il Pokémon più potente che esista. C'è chi passa la vita a cercare di catturarlo. * Viridi: È un affronto alla natura e deve essere immediatamente eliminato! Pensateci! Ogni azione ha un effetto farfalla! Chissà quale impatto potrebbe avere sull'ecosistema! * Pit: Ma ce l'hai un cuore, Viridi? Non ha scelto di essere uno scherzo della natura. * Palutena: Compatiscilo finché vuoi, Pit, ma non sottovalutarlo. La sua mossa Confusione può stordire gli avversari e respingere i proiettili. Pianta Piranha * Pit: Ma quella è... una Pianta Piranha? * Palutena: Abbassa la voce, o ti sentirà, così! * Viridi: Avete nominato la Pianta Piranha!? * Pit: Oh, no. * Viridi: Ho fatto la mia tesi sulle Piante Piranha! Ci sono un sacco di specie diverse! Abbiamo le Piante Piranha normali, le Piante Piranha Falò, le Piante Canterine, le Piante Tenaglia, le Spore Tenaglia, gli Sgranocchi, le Piante Piranha Salterelle, le Piante Canterine Selvatiche, le Elipiante Piranha, le Piranha Ombelico, le Piranha Mordenti, le Piranha Tricefale, le Parassita Piranha, le Germoglio Piranha, le Piranha Gelide, le Piranha Velenose, le Fangopiranha, le Piranhamelle, le Fagiolo Piranha, le Uovo Piranha, le Piccole Piante Piranha, le Elasto-Piranha, le Pianeta Piranha, le Piante Piranha a Yo-Yo, le Fantapiranha, i Denti di Tenaglia, i Rovi Piranha, le Dino Piranha, le Piante Piranha Vaganti Falò, gli Scrigni Maligni, le Piante Piranha Acquatiche, le Piante Piranha Giganti, le Piante Piranha Vaganti, le Piante Piranha Falò Giganti, i Rovi Piranha Iracondi, le Baby Dino Piranha, le Piante Piranha Sparamacchia, le Piante Piranha Dorate, le Piantosso Piranha, le Piantosso Piranha Giganti, i Bulbi di Pianta Piranha, le Piante Serpiranha, le Toppa Spore Tenaglia, le Piranha Falò di carta, le Piante Piranha Tossiche, le Piante Piranha Tossiche Giganti, le Piante Piranha capovolte, i Pipino Piranha, i Pipino Piranha di carta, le Pianta Piranha da tè... * Pit: Wow! * Viridi: E mancano ancora tutte le variazioni minori! * Palutena: Basta, Viridi! Non voglio mai più sentire la parola "Piranha"! * Pit: Il che significa niente suggerimenti su come combattere. Grazie, Viridi. Pichu * Pit: Oooooooh! È un Pikachu cucciolo! * Palutena: È Pichu. È la forma prima dell'evoluzione in Pikachu. Pichu sta ancora imparando a sfruttare i suoi poteri elettrici, quindi subisce danni ogni volta che li usa. * Pit: Solo a guardarlo mi viene voglia di fare il tifo per lui. Ce la puoi fare, Pichu! Fallo nero! * Palutena: Pichu sarà anche carino, ma non sottovalutarlo. La bassa statura gli permette di muoversi molto velocemente. Fai attenzione alle prese dopo che scatta. * Pit: Perché i lottatori piccoli sono sempre veloci? * Palutena: Lo capirai quando sarai grande, Pit. Un giorno ti sveglierai e non riuscirai più a fare le cose che facevi in passato. * Pit: Che cosa deprimente. Ooooooooh. È così che è andata per te, divina Palutena? * Palutena: Sto pensando ad un castigo divino per te... Principessa Daisy * Pit: La Principessa Peach? * Palutena: Quella in realtà è Daisy, la principessa di Sarasaland. Venne rapita da un alieno spaziale di nome Tatanga, ma Mario la salvò. * Pit: Appunto. Rapita e salvata da Mario. È la Principessa Peach! * Palutena: No, Daisy non viene rapita così spesso come Peach. * Pit: Va bene, ho capito l'antifona. "Daisy" viene sempre rapita da "Tatanga". * Viridi: No, Daisy è tutta un'altra persona rispetto a Peach. È molto, è molto più... come dire... energica, ecco! È una ragazza intraprendente. Inoltre, il suo simbolo è una margherita, come il suo nome in inglese. Non male avere un simbolo che è anche il tuo nome. * Pit: Sì, ma hai mai visto Peach e Daisy insieme nello stesso luogo? * Palutena: Pit, sapevi che il tuo nome è compreso nella parola inglese "armpit" che vuol dire "ascella"? Un simbolo che ti calzerebbe a pennello! Principessa Zelda * Pit: Quella è... la Principessa Zelda? * Palutena: Sì, è Zelda di A Link to the Past. Discende dei Sette Saggi. Quando fu rapita, usò la telepatia per chiedere aiuto a Link. * Viridi: Pit... Pit... Prendimi un panino alla cannella... * Pit: Subito Zel... Ehi! Piantala, Viridi! * Palutena: Concentrati, Pit! Zelda ha un attacco a distanza chiamato "Fuoco di Din", che può pilotare, un po' come le tue frecce. È molto difficile intuire la traiettoria del Fuoco di Din, quindi devi stare all'erta quando affronti Zelda. * Viridi: Pit... Pit... Prendimi una ciambella glassata con granella colorata... * Pit: Subito! Una ciambella glassata con gran- La vuoi smettere?! Richter Belmont * Pit: Uhm... chi è questo qui con la frusta a catena? * Palutena: Costui è Richter Belmont. * Alucard: Scusate se vi interrompo. * Pit: WOAH! Non spuntare così all'improvviso! * Palutena: Ah, ciao Alucard! Pit, ti presento Alucard. Il figlio del Conte Dracula. * Pit: Tuo padre è Dracula?! Che forza! Quindi anche tu hai i canini appuntiti? * Viridi: Pit, mai sentito parlare di privacy? Non mettere di mezzo le zanne succhia sangue. * Pit: In che sens- oh, no! Non sei qua per succhiarci il sangue, vero!? Ci serve, sai? * Alucard: No, io detesto il sapore del sangue. E mia madre mi ha insegnato a non far soffrire gli altri. Mio padre ha scelto un'altra via e io ho giurato di fermarlo. Richter è il discendente di un uomo che condivide il mio stesso obbiettivo. Ha un forte senso di giustizia ed è un uomo onesto. Ma ciò lo rende facile da manipolare. Una volta fu maledetto dal Sacerdote Oscuro Shaft, che l'ha usato come uno dei tanti burattini del Castello di Dracula. * Pit: Quindi, stai dicendo che è un... "sempliciotto"? * Viridi: Abbi almeno un po' di tatto! Mi chiedo come gli altri non ti abbiano già scannato con questa tua mentalità! * Alucard: Comunque, Richter è un formidabile opponente. Sottovalutarlo sarebbe la tua rovina. * Palutena: Alucard, non è che tu voglia anche partecipare? * Alucard: Sono qua solo per assistere Richter... e chiunque altro mi evochi. Ridley * Pit: RIDLEY CONFERMATO! * Palutena: Uhm, sì, quello è Ridley, l'arcinemesi di Samus. * Pit: Mai avrei creduto di dover combattere un drago spaziale alieno in Smash. * Viridi: Lo sai che anche Kirby è un alieno spaziale pure lui? C'è da dire pero' che non è un drago. * Palutena: Ridley potrà sembreare una spietata macchina da guerra, ma è alquanto intelligente. Non per niente è il capo dei Pirati Spaziali. * Pit: Ma che relazione hanno più, lui e Samus? * Palutena: Ridley ha ucciso i genitori di Samus, quando era piccola. * Pit: Che trauma! * Palutena: Samus ha poi combattuto Ridley nelle Profondità di Norfair sul Pianeta Zebes. Si sono poi rincontrati quando Ridley ha rubato la Larva Metroid. Meta Ridley è stato creato tramite la ingegneria genetica e protesi cybernetiche. Omega Ridley è la sua versione Meta infusa di Phazon. Neo-Ridley è nato da un Parassita X che ha assorbito il DNA di Ridley. E un altro Ridley è stato creato clonandolo delle sue cellule rinvenute nella tuta di Samus. * Pit: Sai molto su Ridley, ma un consiglio per affrontaròo? * Viridi: C'è anche una versione robotica che lui stesso ha creato, il che lo rende un narcisista. * Pit: È canonico? * Palutena: Canonico o meno, hanno tutti subito lo stesso fato: sconfitti e distrutti da Samus. * Pit: Non ne dubito: Samus è una bestia! * Palutena: Anche Ridley, s'è per questo. Attento alla sua coda acuminata. Roy Eliwood * Pit: Ma pensa! Marth si è tinto i capelli di rosso! * Palutena: In realtà, quello è Roy, il Giovane Leone. * Pit: Il Giovane Leone? * Viridi: Ha 15 anni. * Pit: 15 anni?! Ma è legale?! * Viridi: Lo è a Ositia, dove Roy trascorre le giornate con un nobile intelligente, coraggioso e fidato. E sicuramente ha un profumo celestiale! * Pit: E io come faccio a competere con uno così? * Palutena: Innanzitutto, restando lontano da lui. La sua lana, la Spada dei Sigilli, è estremamente potente a distanza ravvicinata. * Pit: O forse, invece di combattere, sarebbe disposto a risolvere la questione a parole? * Palutena: Non fare il bambino, Pit. Tieni Roy a distanza e andrà tutto bene. È pericoloso solo se si avvicina. Ma se si avvicina, però, preparati ad essere fatto a fette. Ryu * Pit: Oh, è Ryù! O si dice Raiu? * Palutena: Ryu è quasi sicuramente il combattente più conosciuto di sempre. E combatte contro strampalati e temibili avversari anno dopo anno. * Viridi: Cyborg, androidi, mutanti, mostri giganti, supereori, alieni e demoni, tra i tanti. * Pit: Bene, aggiungiamo anche "affascinante angelo" nella lista. * Palutena: Ryu ha due Smash Finali: Shoryuken D'Impatto e Hadoken D'Oro. Shoryuken D'Impatto è una bellezza per i tuoi occhi. Prova a farti colpire! * Pit: Lady Palutena, non è giusto. Perché non possa avere io una mossa con cui la gente vuole farsi colpire? * Palutena: D'accordo, Pit, ma solo se prometti di non fare battutacce. Posso fidarmi di te? * Pit: SURE YOU CAN! * Viridi: Te le cerchi, eh? Samus Oscura * Palutena: Quella è Samus Oscura?! * Pit: La conosci? * Palutena: È un'essere fatto di Phazon puro, nato da Metroid Prime quando ha assorbito il DNA dalla Tuta Phazon di Samus. * Pit: Non c'è da stupirsi che somigli a Samus. * Viridi: Una combinazione della tuta di Samus e un Metroid? Sarà potentissima. * Palutena: Oh sì, è molto potente. Oltre che spietata e scaltra. * Pit: Uhm, quindi cos'è il Phazum? * Palutena: Phazon. Una sostanza blu radioattiva in grado di produrre ingenti quantità di energia. Tuttavia, può mutare all'improvviso e diventare invasiva per i minerali, il che la rende incredibilmente pericolosa. * Viridi: Le scimmie non avrebbero mai dovuto mettere le mani su quella roba, ma hanno insistito e questo è il risultato. * Palutena: Samus Oscura è stata sconfitta, ma il potere del Phazon l'ha riportata indietro. Un essere senziente composto da Phazon e dotato di propria volontà. Tra Samus Oscura e Ridley, Samus fa collezione di arcinemesi. Sheik * Pit: Accidenti, è Sheik! * Palutena: Sembra che questa volta Sheik indossi degli abiti Sheikah tradizionali. * Viridi: Oooh! Molto esotico! Mi piacerebbe vestirmi così. Mmmh... chissà se hanno la taglia giusta per una bambina... * Pit: Quando Sheik si avvicina, mi preoccupo. Se faccio una mossa sbagliata, mi ritrovo sommerso da una valanga di attacchi rapidi! * Palutena: I suoi attacchi sono rapidi, ma non molto potenti. Per questo cerca di concludere l'attacco in fretta. In più non è molto pesante, quindi è utile lanciare Sheik con una percentuale di danni bassa. * Viridi: Infine, non ha un gran raggio d'azione, quindi mantieniti a distanza finché non sei pronto ad attaccare con Braccio Uppercut. * Pit: Ottimo consiglio! Ma lo sapete che Sheik è Zelda, in realtà, no? Sotto mentite spoglie? Un attimo, è una nuova linea temporale?! Simon Belmont * Pit: Whoa! Simon Belmont! * Palutena: Oh, lo conosci? * Pit: Sì, abbiamo debuttato assieme nello stesso periodo. * Palutena: La lega del Clan Belmont, cacciatori di vampiri, è alquanto interessante. * Pit: Da quanto tempo cacciano i vampiri? * Palutena: Leon Belmont, il primo che ha cominciato la caccia a Dracula, ha iniziato nel 1094 d.C.. E l'ultimo di loro, Julius Belmont, ha sconfitto per l'ultima volta Dracula nel 1999. * Pit: Quindi... riporto di uno... QUASI MILLE ANNI!? * Palutena: E molti altri clan sono apparsi in universi paralleli. Il fato dei Belmont si è diviso più e più volte. Il più riconoscibile dei simboli della casata dei Belmont è la loro frusta: l'Ammazzavampiri. * Viridi: Un lottatore che usa la frusta. Non è una cosa che si vede spessa quas in giro. * Palutena: È una frusta magica che solo coloro che hanno il sangue dei Belmont possono reggere. Un'arma insostituibile che è stata tramandata per generazioni. * Viridi: Mi chiedo quanti mostri abbia distrutto, quella frusta. Ha un odoraccio. * Palutena: Tornando alla lotta, occhio agli attacchi a lunga gittata di Simon. Le sue armi potranno sembrare semplici, ma non sono lì per bellezza. Solid Snake * Pit: Snake?! * Palutena: Il mercenario leggendario in persona. * Pit: Non pensavo che avrei avuto la possibilità di affrontarlo di nuovo! * Palutena: Snake ha un vero arsenale di esplosivi e armi da fuoco. Cerca di non saltare in aria. * Pit: Immagino che se aggiungessidelle bombe sulla punta delle mie frecce, sarebbero più potenti. * Viridi: Quanta originalità, Pit. * Palutena: Le Frecce di Luce non sono vere frecce, quindi non puoi potenziarle con le bombe. * Pit: E va bene, allora potenziamo i Cannoni! * Viridi: Lascia le bombe e le armi a Snake. Tu concentrati su ciò che sai fare meglio. Qualsiasi cosa sia. Wolf O'Donnell * Pit: Questo tipo sembra malvagio fino al midollo! * Palutena: È Wolf, l'arcinemesi di Fox e il capo della Star Wolf. La Star Wolf è un gruppo di mercenari al soldo di Andross. * Pit: I mercenari farebbero qualsiasi cosa per denaro... * Palutena: In teoria, sì. Però anche quelli della Star Fox sono mercenari. Solo che non aiuterebbero mai un essere malvagio come Andross. * Viridi: Wolf sarà anche la nemesi di Fox, ma tra di loro c'è reciproco rispetto. Ad un certo punto hanno anche collaborato insieme. * Palutena: Un po' come Pit e Pit Oscuro. * Pit Oscuro: Cosa?! Non siamo per niente così! Io non lo rispetto e non mi sognerei mai di essere suo amico! * Palutena: Appunto. Voi due siete come loro. * Viridi: Avete anche i colori diversi. Un classico. * Palutena: In ogni caso, il Blaster di Wolf spara proiettili a lungo raggio, ma può dare grattacapi anche a distanza ravvicinata. Curiosità * Viridi dice che ci sono più Ganon, come ci sono altre versioni di Link e Zelda, ma Ganondorf è lo stesso in ogni videogioco, in quanto immortale grazie alla Triforza del Potere. * Viridi sbaglia anche dicendo che Lucina ha un gran senso dell'umorismo. * Viridi sostiene che il sensori di movimento sono "rivoluzionari", Rivoluzione è il nome in codice della Wii. * Il soprannome HVC-012 che Pit da a R.O.B. è il suo numero di modello. * Palutena dice che Chrom può imparare Etere, sebbene sia vero, tale mossa non è come quella di Ike. * Viridi dice inoltre che Chrom è simile ad Ike, in riferimento al fatto che Masahiro Sakurai ha sostenuto che mettere Chrom nel gioco sarebbe stato come mettere "un altro spadaccino simile". Tuttavia ciò che la piccola dea dice va contro la logica di Pit Oscuro, Lucina, Dr. Mario e molti altri personaggi cloni. * Mentre si conversa su Samus, si fanno dei riferimenti riguardanti ai nomi incompresi di diversi eroi che si credeva condividessero il nome del gioco. * Palutena dice che Zelda usa la magia nera per lo Spettro, ma in realtà si basa sul fatto che in Spirit Tracks, Zelda, ridotta ad un fantasma, poteva possedere le armature viventi. * Pit fa riferimenti alle frasi di Shulk, mentre conversa su di lui. * Palutena dice che PAC-MAN assomiglia d una pizza senza una fetta, difatti PAC-MAN è stato creato partendo dalla fetta mancante di una pizza. * Pit e Palutena dicono di non sapere chi possa essere Sheik, ma quando parlano di Zelda, dicono chiaramente che "non cambia più aspetto (in Sheik) in battaglia". * Palutena dice che Wario aveva mangiato aglio marcio e si era trasformato per la prima volta in Wario-Man, ma sebbene Wario si trasformi mangiando aglio andato a male, le sue origini avvennero quando finì nella Lavatrice del Dr. Crygor e ne uscì fuori vestito buffo e con i super poteri. * Palutena dice che la Zelda di Ultimate è da A Link to the Past, ma Sakurai aveva detto che proveniva da A Link between Worlds. C'è da dire, pero', che i due giochi (e le due Zelda) sono pressoché identici se non per la trama e qualche personaggio extra. * Palutena dice che Incineroar sembra aver imparato quella mossa da un ex lottatore, ma Vendetta non può essere imparata da un insegnamosse. * Pit fatica a pronunciare il nome di Ryu, una moda che ha continuato finché l'annunciatore di Smash non gli ha dato la giusta pronuncia [Riu]. * Analizzando l'Allenatore di Pokémon, Palutena fa riferimento alla teoria delle Pokéball e Viridi al fatto che diversi pokémon vengono lasciati nei PC per sempre. * Viridi dice che a K. Rool piacciono le banane, ma come lo stesso re dice in DK: Jungle Climber, così non è. Categoria:Frasi Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate